


Eddie's Teddy (Autistic Remix)

by Sheogorath



Category: The Rocky Horror Picture Show - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance, Gen, Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the song 'Eddie's Teddy' from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'? Well, I repurposed it. Please don't ask me why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie's Teddy (Autistic Remix)

# Eddie's Teddy (Autistic Remix)

Scott: From the day he was born  
He was placid  
Und yet was the thorn  
In his mutter's side  
She tried in vain  
Narrator: ...but he never brought her nothing but pain  
Scott: He went into a home the day she died

From the day she was gone  
All he wanted  
Was to be like a norm  
Mit a motorbike  
Not shot up mit drugs...  
Narrator: By that bunch of Plethistic thugs!  
Scott: Taking everyone for a ride...

All: When Eddie said he wished to wed his teddy  
You knew that he was Autistic  
And when he had a meltdown over a burnt hash brown  
Frank: What a guy!  
Janet: Makes you cry  
Scott: Und I did

Columbia: Other schoolkids shoved him  
I swear I really loved him  
I said, hey, listen to me;  
Stay sane inside insanity!  
But they locked the door and threw away the key

Scott: Und he must have been thrown  
Into someplace  
Making him warn  
Me in a note which reads...  
All: What's it say? What's it say?  
Eddie: They're out of their heads  
Oh, hurry, or I may be dead  
Judge Rotenberg commits real evil deeds (scream)

All: When Eddie said he wished to wed his teddy  
You knew that he was Autistic  
And when he had a meltdown over a burnt hash brown  
Frank: What a guy!  
Janet: Makes you cry  
Scott: Und I did

All: When Eddie said he wished to wed his teddy  
You knew that he was Autistic  
And when he had a meltdown over a burnt hash brown  
Frank: What a guy! (Whoa, hoh, hoh)  
Janet: Makes you cry (Hey, hey, hey)  
Scott: Und I did (Eddie)

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Eddie's Teddy'; Copyright © 1973 Richard O'Brien. All rights reserved.)


End file.
